Férias
by Mila B
Summary: Continuação de "Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley". Férias de verão, rumo a uma nova etapa da vida, mas loiros do passado podem surgir para bagunçar de novo a vida de certa ruiva.


**Autora:** Schaala

**Título: **Férias

**Rated: **M (por garantia)

**Ship:** Draco/Ginny

**Sinopse:** Continuação de "Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley". Férias de verão, rumo a uma nova etapa da vida, mas loiros do passado podem surgir para bagunçar de novo a vida de certa ruiva.

**Nota:** Essa fanfic se passa, cronologicamente, dois anos depois do fim de "Feliz Ano Novo, Weasley".

**X.X**

**Primeira Parte**

Sabe quando você acaba uma etapa da sua vida, e a ficha demora a cair? É. É basicamente o que está acontecendo comigo agora.

Eu e minhas quatro amigas (loucas) – Claire, Flea, Arlin e Dora – recém terminamos o nosso curso na Academia de Formação de Medibruxos. Há alguns dias, para falar a verdade. Esse é um daqueles momentos em que eu deveria pensar: Hei, eu sou uma garota de vinte e um anos, formada, pronta para vencer na vida.

A verdade? Eu sinto como se ainda tivesse quinze anos e não soubesse metade do necessário para viver sozinha e construir uma carreira. Resumindo: eu estou apavorada.

Meu caso não é tão desesperador quanto o de Dora, que desenvolveu – e ainda desenvolve – um sério problema com bebidas alcoólicas. O interessante é que ela está bem com seu vício, e dificilmente fica bêbada. O milagre das poções anti-cirrose, abençoadas sejam, também a ajuda bastante.

Flea continua a mesma festeira irremediável, com um namorado diferente a cada duas (horas) semanas. O cabelo dela continua roxo, e ela não vê motivos para mudar de cor. Acho que a idade mental dela continua a mesma de quando a conheci. Oito, ou talvez sete. Eu arriscaria seis.

Claire, minha melhor amiga, está basicamente na mesma situação que eu, surtada e animada por ter terminado o curso. Ela continua com o mesmo namorado, Patrick. Eles estão juntos há cinco anos agora, e irão se casar daqui dois anos, a data já está marcada.

Arlin sempre foi a mais sensata entre nós cinco. Não sei o que teria sido de nós sem a ajuda dela em todas as matérias do curso. Ela é quase uma versão dinamarquesa da Hermione, e isso me assusta, se querem mesmo saber. O que estou querendo dizer é que ela é a única com um plano de carreira definido, e com um emprego garantido em um respeitável hospital bruxo na Dinamarca. Ela estará voltando para seu país de origem depois dessas férias.

Férias que iremos passar juntas em um resort bruxo famoso no Caribe, pois depois daqui, cada uma seguirá seu próprio caminho. E, droga, isso me deixa com um terrível aperto no coração.

**X.X**

"Esse lugar é demais!" Exclamou Flea, assim que paramos em frente ao balcão do check-in. Todas nós juntamos nossas economias nessa viagem, mesmo que Flea tenha se oferecido a pagar tudo já que, como vocês sabem, ela tem tanto dinheiro quanto Malf... alguém muito rico.

"Nomes, senhoritas?" Perguntou o atendendo do hotel e, nossa, se todos os empregados desse lugar forem lindos e bronzeados como esse, nós viemos ao lugar certo.

"A reserva está no nome de Flea St. James, bonitão." Disse Flea, inclinando-se no balcão, e o atendente claramente tentou evitar dar uma boa secada nos peitos da minha amiga. É claro que os homens são uns completos fracassos quando o assunto é discrição na hora de olhar um bom par de seios, coxas ou glúteos.

O homem pigarreou.

"Quarto 624. Aproveitem a estadia. Há um panfleto no quarto com os horários em que o Buffet está aberto, e com os números do serviço de quarto e recepção." Ele falou polidamente, entregando a chave do quarto.

"Eu estou mais interessado no seu nome." Disse Flea, piscando um olho. Dora revirou os olhos e arrastou-a conosco em direção às escadas. "Me liga, bonitão!"

"Você não tem vergonha na cara?" Perguntei, balançando a cabeça. Pelo que eu sabia, Flea estava namorando um cara antes de sairmos de Londres.

"Ah, Ginny, convenhamos, ele era lindo! Se eu não estivesse namorando..." Comentou Claire, e eu tive que concordar.

O quarto era incrível. Arejado, claro, com dois banheiros, quatro camas de solteiro, um espaço com sofás e televisão¹, e as janelas e a sacada ficavam de frente para o mar. Na sacada havia algumas espreguiçadeiras ao lado de uma pequena Jacuzzi e uma mesinha com cadeiras e guarda sol.

"Wow, esse lugar é demais!" Claire jogou-se em um das camas.

"A vista daqui é incrível! Mas esse quarto é bom demais para o preço que pagamos." Analisou Arlin, olhando de esguelha para Flea e indo até a sacada, debruçando-se para olhar as piscinas do hotel. Ficou claro que Flea colocara mais dinheiro em nossas economias para pagar algo mais caro, mas todas nós fingimos que não percebemos.

"Cara, eu adoro essa cerveja!" Exclamou Dora, checando o frigobar.

Já eu agi com toda a maturidade que sempre tive e me joguei em cima de Claire na cama, fazendo-a soltar o ar, sem fôlego.

"Ginny, sua vadia ruiva." Ela falou, encolhendo-se com a mão na barriga.

Trocamos alguns insultos e travesseiradas amigáveis e nós cinco colocamos roupas de banho. O dia estava lindo, ensolarado, com uma leve brisa que amenizava o calor. O mar azul e calmo, sem ondas, parecia gritar para que nos atirássemos nele.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei, ao ver Claire tirando da mochila dois negócios de madeira redondos com cabos para segurá-los e uma bolinha verde.

"Isso são duas raquetes e uma bola claro. Vamos jogar frescobol²." Ela avisou, com um sorriso enorme.

"Vamos?" E lá vem Claire com suas idéias trouxas. Já contei que meu pai simplesmente A-D-O-R-O-U conhecer Claire?

Todas nós descemos e fomos para a beira da praia. O serviço do hotel também trabalhava ali, e alguns homens montaram nossos guarda-sóis e mesinhas perto de um quiosque. Pedimos por alguns petiscos e bebidas, uma tal de caipirinha que Dora era fã, conversamos. Tudo às mil maravilhas. Flea saiu para (caçar) caminhar, Arlin e Claire foram jogar o tal frescobol, e Merlin, Arlin era péssima naquilo, deixando eu e Dora tomando banho de sol.

"Você quer mais um caipirinha?" Perguntou Dora, depois de alguns minutos de conversa e bebedeira.

"Hum, pode ser. Eu vou com você ali pegar outra." Falei e fomos no quiosque, mas quando estávamos chegando perto, eu arregalei os olhos e puxei Dora para o lado, e espiei a parte da frente do bar, onde um garoto loiro, com outros três amigos, que eu também já havia visto outras vezes, esperavam por seus pedidos, conversando animados.

"Oh, meu Merlin." Murmurei, escondendo-me de novo, com as costas contra a parede lateral do quiosque. Dora olhou-me confusa e espiou também.

"Ah, aquele idiota." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu não acredito. Dois anos. _Dois anos_ que eu não o vejo, em nenhum lugar em Londres, e acabo o encontrando aqui. _Aqui, _quase do outro lugar do mundo, para acabar com as minhas férias!" Falei, tropeçando nas palavras, ainda não conseguindo acreditar. "E agora, Dora? E agora? O que eu faço? Ai meu Merlin, eu vou fugir, vou voltar, não vou ficar aqui, a gente pode encontrar outro lugar para ir, quem se importar com o Caribe, não é? Dora! Dora, você está me ouvindo? Merlin, Merlin, ele não está aqui, eu... ai!" Exclamei, colocando a mão sobre a minha bochecha. "Você me deu um tapa!"

"Você estava surtando, e quase gritando, e me segurando pelo pescoço!" Ela se justificou, com os olhos arregalados, como se sentisse medo de mim. Francamente, medo de mim?

Respirei fundo, normalizando a respiração.

"Eu estou bem. E daí que ele está aqui, não é? Vamos lá comprar as bebidas." Dei de ombros e sai do _esconderijo_. Dora bem que tentou me impedir, mas era tarde, e quando me vi frente a frente com Draco, meus músculos pararam de funcionar e pensei que teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

Ele me olhou e também parecia surpreso. Encaramo-nos em silêncio pesado por alguns segundos.

"Eu... estou saindo." Ele avisou, e saiu de perto do quiosque com os amigos dele.

Pisquei os olhos, confusa, e balancei a cabeça, tentando recuperar o raciocínio.

"É, não foi assim tão ruim." Murmurei e Dora me entrou uma caipirinha, olhando-me com uma expressão condescendente.

Merlin, de todos os lugares, de todos os momentos, bem agora eu tinha que reencontrar Draco Malfoy?

**X.X**

**Segunda Parte**

"Eu não acredito que ele está aqui também!" Exclamou Claire, quando contei o ocorrido para ela. "Aqui! Aqui! De todos os lugares-"

"Okay, eu já ouvi esse discurso antes." Reclamou Dora, colocando os óculos de sol e se deitando na espreguiçadeira.

"Huuum... eu lembro que ele tem uns amigos que são tudo!" Flea olhou em volta. "Ali! Eles estão perto daquele guarda-sol amarelo com verde. Credo, que combinação de cores terrível."

Olhei disfarçadamente para onde Flea apontava, não sem antes dar um tapa no braço dela para que ela parasse de apontar, _pedindo_ para que eles nos vissem.

"E foi tudo o que ele falou? "Eu estou saindo"? Que tipo de idiota ele é?" Reclamou Claire, indignada, e eu concordei enfaticamente.

"Gente, ele deve ter ficado tão surpreso quanto a Ginny. E ao menos ele _falou_ alguma coisa." Arlin fez a defesa do diabo. Francamente, eu sou a vítima aqui, eu vou ter _pesadelos _de noite com aquele loiro irritante, cafajeste, traidor,_lindo_... droga.

"Eu ia falar. Eu apenas não tive tempo." Argumentei de cara fechada. "Eu poderia ir até lá _agora_ e conversar com ele; se quer saber, eu estou muito bem com tudo isso." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, empinando o nariz.

"Mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu com aquele chilique..." Dora murmurou, ignorando meu olhar fulminante.

"Então vá lá falar com ele!" Exclamou Flea, feliz. "Eu vou com você, vamos." Ela tentou segurar meu braço e me puxar para lá. Pulei para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você ficou louca?"

"A idéia foi sua!" Flea exclamou, e Claire riu.

"Ginny nunca teria coragem de ir até lá." Debochou. Bela melhor amiga que eu fui arranjar. Na verdade, essas quatro são o pacote que eu pedi a Merlin, obrigada, bruxo caduco com mais de mil anos!

"Ela nem saberia o que falar!" Arlin riu, dobrando o corpo e segurando o estômago, e as outras caíram na risada também. Isso provavelmente se lembrando do fracasso total que eu sou em encontros: fico muda, nervosa, sem saber o que falar e acabo soltando piadinhas que meus afilhados de dois aninhos usariam. Fiquei vermelha e apertei os pulsos, bufando.

"Muito bem, estou indo então! Observem e aprendam!" Exclamei, fora de mim, e comecei a me afastar a passos rápidos em direção aos garotos.

No meio do caminho percebi que aquilo era insano (é, infelizmente eu tive que andar _metade_ do caminho para perceber isso) e olhei para trás, nervosa, mas elas me olharam com aquelas caras debochadas que pareciam dizer: "_vai amarelar agora, ruiva medrosa? A gente sabe que vai._" E isso fez com que minhas pernas estúpidas continuassem avançando.

Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. O que raios eu iria falar com Draco? Oh meu Merlin, por favor, faça com que alguma coisa aconteça. Qualquer coisa! Um feitiço perdido me atinja, uma onda gigante afogue todos na praia, um buraco se abra no chão e me engula até que Draco volte para onde ele está hospedado e... ai!

Fui atingida na nuca por uma bola do tamanho de um balaço e caí de boca na areia. É, também serve, valeu velho caduco, está tão lúcido quanto o papai Noel! Ergui a cabeça, cuspindo areia, quase vendo bruxinhos voando em vassouras a minha frente, e foi quando alguém me ajudou a levantar.

"Nossa, você está bem?" Perguntou um garoto. Era moreno, com a pele cor de oliva e olhos castanhos escuros. Não era nenhum deus grego, mas era bonito, com um jeito simpático e despojado.

"Estou sim. Não era o almoço que eu estava planejando," Cuspi um pouco mais de areia. "um pouco salgado e seco demais para meu gosto, mas estou bem."

Ele riu e colocou a mão no meu rosto, limpando com o dedão a areia nos meus lábios. Eu acho que meus olhos viraram pires no momento, mas ele logo tirou a mão e sorriu um pouco mais. Ele ficava bem sorrindo.

"Meu nome é Lionel, e você..."

"Ginny." Falei e ele pareceu momentaneamente surpreso. Olhou para o lado e tentei seguir seus olhos e ver para onde ele olhava, mas logo ele já estava totalmente recomposto e cogitei ter comido areia demais e estar imaginando coisas.

"Você está aqui com mais alguém?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu e mais quatro amigas-"

"Legal! Eu e uns amigos vamos fazer uma festinha essa noite, reservamos o bar do hotel, nada demais," Ele deu de ombros. Claro, reservar um bar inteiro, de um hotel enorme, por toda a noite, realmente não é nada demais, imagina. "Apareça por lá." Ele piscou. "Legal te conhecer, Ginny, e desculpa pela pancada!" Ele saiu correndo de volta para os amigos que jogavam bola.

"Quem era?" Flea surgiu do além ao meu lado e eu quase voltei a comer mais areia. "Nossa, ele era uma fofura. O que você tem? Três peitos?"

Eu acabei rindo, porque Flea era sempre engraçada, até quando não queria ser.

"Você está vendo três peitos aqui por acaso?" Apontei para meu peito. "Não, ele só, depois da tentativa de me matar, me convidou, convidou todas nós, para uma festinha que ele vai dar no bar do hotel essa noite."

"Nãããão! Sério?" Ela deixou o queixo cair, e eu confirmei, e logo depois pulei para trás porque Flea soltou um gritinho histérico que não poderia ser humano. "Uma festa Vip! Isso é tão legal! É por isso que eu amo os seus cabelos ruivos chamativos e o desastre ambulante que você é!"

"Heey!" Exclamei indignada, mas ela apenas começou a me puxar de volta para nossos guarda-sóis.

"Vamos contar às garotas! Droga, eu estou tão ansiosa!"

"Claro que está." Revirei os olhos.

Olhei para trás, para onde sabia que Draco estava, ele estava olhando para o mar, mas virou o rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram. Corei e voltei a olhar para frente, suspirando aliviada.

Se eu soubesse antes que ele estaria na maldita festinha, não estaria assim tão aliviada. Mas isso eu só viria a saber dali a algumas horas, quando quase tropeçasse em cima dele no bar.

Fantástico.

**X.X**

**Terceira Parte**

"Por que ela sempre nos convence a isso?" Sussurrei para Claire, assim que saímos do nosso quarto no hotel em direção ao bar.

"Porque quando você toca na palavra festa perto da Flea, você está se metendo em terreno perigoso." Argumentou Claire, em tom mais baixo, e eu concordei.

Flea ia saltitante mais à frente, arrastando uma Dora mal-humorada (uma coisa que você deve aprender sobre Dora: ela está sempre mal-humorada, ou bêbada, ou os dois), e Arlin ia mais atrás, distraída; ela não é muito fã de festas.

Claire me obrigou a colocar um biquíni por baixo.

"É óbvio que quando todo mundo estiver bêbado, vão inventar de cair nas piscinas, e você não quer ter que fazer isso de roupa ou com roupa de baixo, né?" Ela falou enquanto nos arrumávamos.

"Ou eu posso não cair na piscina e ficar sequinha me divertindo vendo os bêbados morrerem afogados." Contra-argumentei, mas ela me lançou um olhar mortal que não poderia ser contestado, e eu coloquei o bendito biquíni, rendida.

Paramos na frente do bar e um cara grandão na entrada pediu por nossos nomes. O negócio era vip mesmo.

"É Ginny..." Falei, incerta, com as bochechas quentes. Fiquei imaginando se Lionel não teria esquecido da minha existência, e então seríamos barradas e teríamos que voltar com o rabo entre as pernas para o quarto, mas para meu alívio, o grandão fez um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça.

"Está aqui, Ginny e amigas. Podem passar." Ele abriu espaço, e eu ri ao ver um garoto entrar de penetra junto com a gente.

"Olá, _amiga_, há quanto tempo!" Exclamei debochada, dirigindo-me ao garoto. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro picoteado e os olhos azuis claros, o nariz e a bochecha com algumas sardas queimadas pelo sol. Tinha jeito de surfista.

"Oh, Ginny, minha gata!" Ele falou com um tom afetado e veio me abraçar como o amigo gay que eu sempre quis ter, mas era fingimento, claro. Ele me rodou, observando o meu corpo. "Você está um arraso."

Eu comecei a rir. Era cada louco nesse resort. Ele logo colocou os olhos em Flea, e eu apresentei os dois. Sabia que no fim ele acabaria como o novo namorado de três dias dela.

O lugar era de um tamanho razoável, com um bar redondo no centro do salão, algumas poltronas à esquerda, mesas à direita, portas de vidro de cada lado do ambiente, que levavam para a rua, uma delas até a gigantesca piscina que havia do lado de fora. Havia pessoas sentadas,outras em pé, todas conversando, rindo e bebendo. Lionel ou era bem popular, ou a maioria era penetra, porque o número de gente ali dentro era bem impressionante.

No fundo do lugar havia um karokê, e alguns bruxos tentavam cantar, curiosos com a tecnologia trouxa, e eram uns desastres, claro, mas a música ambiente, uma baladinha agitada, amenizava o fracasso artístico deles.

"Meu Merlin, esse garoto é um arraso, obrigada, Gi!" Flea parou na minha frente antes de se afastar com o loiro, segurou-me pelas bochechas e me deu um beijo na boca, rápido, mas o suficiente para que eu soltasse uma exclamação alta de nojo.

"Argh, Flea! Guarde seus agradecimentos para o garoto." Resmunguei, limpando a boca.

"Olhe, aquele é Andrew?" Perguntou Claire, e um alarme disparou dentro de mim. Andrew era um dos amigos de Draco do qual eu me lembrava, e que conhecemos pela primeira vez na França, no ano novo. Mas o choque foi pior para Arlin, que se escondeu atrás de mim, nervosa.

"Onde?" Ela perguntou, espiando por cima do meu ombro.

"Arlin, sinto dizer, mas seu esconderijo é péssimo." Avisei, enquanto Claire indicava um garoto com cabelos castanhos claros, olhos verdes e lábios carnudos perto do bar, conversando com Lionel.

Lionel!

Outro alarme disparou dentro de mim. _Danger! Danger!_ Ele gritava. Lionel, amigo de Andrew, que é amigo de Draco. Draco também deveria estar nessa festinha, era óbvio.

"Bem, eu acho que já vou indo... eu só queria ver... como seria a festa... agora que já vi..." Fui falando, já dando meia volta, mas assim que dei o primeiro passo, ouvi a voz de Lionel.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Eu estaquei, fechando os olhos antes de me virar com um sorriso forçado no rosto. "Aonde você estava indo, hein? Não gostou da festinha?" Ele sorriu, e _como_ eu não percebi antes o quanto aquele sorriso perfeito era o sorriso de quem está armando alguma coisa? Como, Merlin?

"Ah, não, a festa parece... ótima! Eu só esqueci... de pegar dinheiro! Para comprar bebida, você sabe." Sorri nervosa, olhando em volta, procurando Draco, para me manter o mais longe possível dele, claro. Merlin, eu me sentia como uma adolescente de treze anos nervosa daquele jeito.

Lionel riu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me levando em direção ao bar. Eu olhei para Claire e Arlin em busca de socorro, mas ao que parecia, Claire estava segurando Arlin para que ela não fugisse também, e eu fui ignorada.

"A bebida é de graça, Ginny, está tudo pago. Por que você acha que tem tantos penetras aqui dentro?" Ele piscou para mim e me entregou um copo com uma bebida vermelha. "Vem, quero te apresentar para alguém!" Ele falou animado, e contornou o bar até alcançar um grupinho de pessoas conversando.

E meu coração disparou, porque eu reconheci de imediato aqueles cabelos platinados. Minhas pernas pararam de funcionar, mas ele continuou me arrastando pelos ombros, e assim que ele tocou o ombro de Draco, em tropecei, e caí em cima dele, derramando um pouco da bebida na camisa branca que ressaltava o bronzeado que ele adquira ali no Caribe. Ele me segurou, surpreso com a minha súbita aparição e nossos olhos se encontram pela terceira vez naquele dia. Aquele olhar metálico, sério e sempre impassível demais me deixou sem ação e meu coração pareceu retumbar nos meus ouvidos.

Pulei para trás, endireitando-me, com as mãos trêmulas.

"Oi, Draco." Murmurei, sem me importar em me desculpar pela camisa dele.

Ele não falou nada, apenas olhou para Lionel, com os olhos faiscando, mas o moreno continuou sorrindo despojado e falsamente inocente.

"Você já o conhece? Que mundo pequeno!" Falou Lionel, divertindo-se. "Espera, você não é _A_ Ginny, ex-namorada do Draco, é?" Ele fez uma careta de surpresa e eu fiquei vermelha.

E naquele momento eu queria ou rir das expressões hilárias e do jeito divertido de Lionel ou matá-lo. Talvez eu risse histérica enquanto lançava um Avada no peito dele.

"Vocês são amigos... Como eu não te conheci antes?" Perguntei, e a resposta era um tanto óbvia, mas eu ainda estava afetada pela presença de Draco.

"Nós não estamos juntos há dois anos, Weasley, eu posso ter conhecido pessoas novas nesse meio tempo, não acha?" Falou Draco, com aquele jeito seco e cínico dele, e depois de tudo, ser chamada de Weasley com todo aquele desprezo me magoou um pouco mais. Desviei o olhar, com vontade de derramar algumas lágrimas, mas mordi os lábios e voltei a encará-lo, controlando minhas emoções como _ele_ sempre fazia.

"Claro que pode. Só me surpreende que algumas dessas pessoas queiram continuar como suas amigas." Falei com raiva e trocamos um olhar cheio de faíscas.

"Nós nos conhecemos logo depois que vocês terminaram." Lionel interveio, prevendo uma tragédia. "Eu também recém tinha terminado com a minha namorada, e afogamos as mágoas juntos." Ele riu, mas Draco o fulminou com o olhar outra vez.

"Eu não estava afogando as mágoas." Ele falou, um tanto mimado em minha opinião. Mas, hey! Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy aqui, mimado, cínico e irritante. Sinceramente, como eu namorei esse traste?

Terminei minha bebida e coloquei o copo no balcão do bar.

"Bem, agora que já fomos _apresentados_, vou procurar minhas amigas." Dei meia volta e me afastei alguns passos, mas alguém segurou meu braço.

"Ginny, desculpe, não pensei que ele seria tão estúpido." Falou Lionel, e parecia mesmo constrangido com a atitude do amigo. Suspirei e sorri de leve para ele.

"Até parece que não conhece seu próprio amigo."

Ele riu antes de voltar a ficar sério.

"Eu só achei que vocês tinham assuntos mal resolvidos e que poderiam resolvê-los nessas férias." Ele balançou a cabeça, como se cogitasse falar a próxima frase. "Ele ainda gosta de você, Ginny."

Meu coração bateu mais forte e borboletas se agitaram no meu estômago.

"Não seja absurdo." Eu dei uma risada que saiu trêmula. "Não nos vemos há dois anos, não há mais nada entre nós, você mesmo viu."

"Mesmo? Não foi o que me pareceu." Ele sorriu ainda mais e seus olhos felinos brilharam.

"Estou falando sério! Não há mais _nada_ entre nós, nem da minha parte, nem da dele." Afirmei, e era com se tentasse convencer a mim mesma.

Ele se aproximou, encurralando-me contra o bar.

"Ah, é? Então nenhum dos dois vai se importar se eu fizer _isso_."

E ele me beijou.

Desgraçado.

**X.X**

**Quarta Parte**

Fiquei em choque quando Lionel me beijou. Os lábios dele eram quentes e tinham gosto de alguma bebida doce que ele tomara há pouco. Ele colocou a mão na minha nuca e aprofundou o beijo, e eu não posso dizer que ele beijava mal, apesar de não estar correspondendo por ainda estar com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os de um lêmure.

Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou nos olhos, sorrindo, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada (ou levar um tapa bem dado), porque Draco o pegou pelo antebraço (onde eu planejava aplicar o dito tapa) e o arrastou para longe de mim.

Os dois começaram a discutir, mas não consegui entender o que diziam, por causa de todo barulho envolta, e também porque eles não estavam falando muito alto. Draco parecia mesmo furioso, e Lionel agia com seu jeito despojado, despreocupado, tentando acalmar o loiro.

Draco o deixou falando sozinho e sumiu entre as pessoas. Lionel voltou para perto de mim e apenas sussurrou no meu ouvido:

"Não há mais nada entre vocês, huh?"

Fiquei vermelha e arrepiada e senti meu coração bater ainda mais rápido.

"Não há mais nada." Murmurei de volta, teimosa, mas nem a mim mesma consegui convencer. Não era por isso também que eu daria o braço a torcer. Draco agira como um completo idiota da última vez que nos vimos e não seria por causa de um ataque de ciúmes que eu iria esquecer tudo.

Ele poderia estar até com ciúmes de Lionel, não de mim. Vai saber. Vai ver mudou de lado, oras. Ok, ok, mas o mais provável ainda seria que ele apenas não gostasse da idéia de um amigo ficando com uma ex. Eu também não gostaria de ver Flea beijando Draco. Não porque eu ainda esteja a fim dele, mas sim porque seria estranho. É, por isso, só por isso...

"Aí está você!"

"Ah! Claire! Quer me matar do coração!" Falei, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Virei para o bar e pedi uma bebida.

"Desculpa. É só que eu não conheço ninguém aqui, e ficar sozinha nessas festas me dá nos nervos." Ela suspirou e pegou uma bebida também.

"Onde está Arlin? Não vai dizer que ela já foi embora?"

"Não. Andrew a viu antes que ela conseguisse encontrar um esconderijo. Nunca conheci ninguém mais tímida do que ela, nossa. Mas o garoto é paciente. Te contei que ele tentou chegar nela naquele ano novo, mas ela recusou?"

"Sério? Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Por que ela recusou?"

"Vergonha, talvez. O garoto é lindo, mas todo cafajeste, não faz o estilo dela, mas sei lá, é bem insistente, acho que ele não gostou muito do _não_ que recebeu daquela vez e está tentando de novo. E aquele seu amigo, onde se meteu?"

"O Lionel? Bem, depois de me beijar-"

"Ele te beijou?" Claire virou-se para mim, com os olhos brilhando interessados.

"Na frente do Draco."

"Do Draco? O Draco está aqui? Ai meu Merlin, conta mais!" Ela colocou o canudinho do copo na boca e sugou enlouquecida, sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim.

"O Draco puxou o Lionel e eu vi os dois discutindo-"

"Aiiii, o Draco ficou com ciúmes! E o que eles falaram?"

"Não consegui ouvir, e depois o Draco saiu, mal-humorado, e o Lionel veio falar que ele ainda gostava de mim."

"O Lionel gostava de você?"

"Não, o Draco."

"O Draco ainda gosta de você? Como o Lionel sabe?"

"Eles são amigos, se conheceram afogando as mágoas, ou algo assim." Dei de ombros. Antes que Claire conseguisse abrir a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa, o celular dela tocou.

Patrick é trouxa, os dois eram amigos de infância, e estavam sempre ligando um para o outro.

"É Patrick." Ela disse o óbvio. "Só um minutinho. Oi, amor! Ah, eu também estou com saudades. Sim, é lindo aqui, estamos aproveitando bastante. Espera, não estou conseguindo te ouvir. Sim, eu estou numa festa. Não! Claro que não! Estou com as garotas. Ginny está do meu lado. Não, não tem nenhum garoto dando em cima de mim. O quê? Espera." Ela se virou para mim. "Gi, vou ir ali para fora um pouquinho, não estou conseguindo ouvir nada, já volto." Ela pulou do banquinho e saiu para área das piscinas.

Eu sabia que aquele telefonema duraria por horas, então apenas pedi mais uma bebida, e mais uma, e mais uma, e outra e... perdi a conta. Por algum motivo que eu não sei explicar, eu resolvi me arriscar no karaokê. Pode parecer loucura, mas sempre me disseram que eu canto bem, mas eu nunca tive coragem de cantar em público e, _porcaria,_ eu arranquei o microfone do garoto que cantava e bati a palma da mão no microfone, chamando a atenção de todos no bar para mim. Eu mereço morrer.

"Aeee, galera, aproveitando a festa?" Eu gritei no microfone, com a voz meio engrolada e feliz demais, e quase tropecei no fio do aparelho. Mesmo assim, as pessoas concordaram e ergueram os copos de bebida. Acho que estavam rindo da minha cara, mas tudo bem, eu não esperava lembrar daquilo na manhã seguinte. "Eu queria agradecer ao meu amigo, Lion... Lionel, por ter me convidado, e por ter organizada essa festa _da hora_." Eu apontei para Lionel, perguntando-me da _onde _'da hora' surgira na minha mente antes de sair pelos meus lábios. Merlin! "Um brinde ao Lionel!" Gritei, soltando um gritinho em seguida, que as pessoas seguiram, e elas realmente brindaram, e isso me deixou animada. "Agora eu vou cantar uma música... uma música especial, para alguém especial, alguém que eu nunca consegui esquecer." Eu falei, colocando a mão no coração, e as pessoas gritaram em incentivo, inclusive Lionel, que parecia bem animado com a perspectiva.

"Vai lá, Gi! Arrasa!" Ele gritou e foi até o palquinho, ajudando-me a selecionar a música, porque eu já mal conseguia ler o que estava escrito na tela.

Eu pigarreei assim que o som começou. Lionel desligou a música do bar e apenas o som do karaokê invadiu o ambiente.

"**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._**

_(__Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado.)_

**_I still feel your touch in my dreams._**

_(E__u ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos.)_

**_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_**

_(__Perdoe a minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei por que)_

**_Without you it's hard to survive."_**

_(Sem você é difícil sobreviver.)_

Minha voz saiu inicialmente rouca e engrolada, mas depois das primeiras palavras, eu encontrei o ritmo e ela saiu fluída e bonita, e o pessoal começou a gritar em incentivo. Incrível como a bebida deixa as pessoas amistosas e tolerantes. E foi quando eu vi Draco encostado num pilar, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, me observando, daquele jeito sério e inexpressivo. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e ele não fez questão de desviá-los. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu continuei.

"**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

(Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho essa sensação)

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

(E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.)

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last,**

(Você consegue ouvir meu coração bater depressa? Eu quero que isso dure,)

**Need you by my side.**

(Preciso de você ao meu lado,)

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

(Porque toda vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto a paixão)

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

(E toda vez que nos beijamos, eu procuro pelo céu.)

**Can't you feel my heart beat slow?**

(Você consegue ouvir meu coração bater devagar?)

**I can't let you go.**

(Eu não consigo deixar você ir.)

**Want you in my life."**

(Eu quero você na minha vida.)

E foi então que eu percebi que estava cantando aquilo para Draco, de todo meu coração, aquela era a música que definia tudo o que eu sentira e ainda sentia, e ele sabia disso. Os olhos dele continuavam cravados nos meus, e brilhavam da maneira que eu lembrava quando estávamos juntos e tudo estava bem, e senti vontade de chorar outra vez, mas outra vez, eu me controlei.

**"Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.**

(Seus braços são meu castelo, seu coração é meu céu.)

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

(Eles afastam as lágrimas que eu choro.)

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

(Os bons e os maus momentos, nós já passamos por todos eles.)

**You make me rise when I fall.**

(Você me faz levantar quando eu caio.")

Não consegui terminar a música, que a partir dali começava a se repetir. Meus olhos se embaçaram e minha voz faltou, então larguei o microfone e desci do palco, correndo para fora do lugar, em direção às piscinas, enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas que caíam pelas minhas bochechas.

E Draco me seguiu.

**X.X**

**Quinta Parte**

Saí para a rua e parei perto da enorme piscina que tinha vista para o mar que àquela hora estava negro. Passei a mão pelas bochechas, secando as lágrimas e fungando. Além de ter adicionado um novo King Kong à minha lista de "_coisas que nunca vou contar aos meus netos_", acabara de me declarar em público para um cara que nem de longe merecia uma declaração de amor. Senti-me estúpida, e ignorei a voz de Draco me chamando. Ele me segurou pelo braço e me virou para ele.

"O que você quer?" Praticamente gritei, com raiva, e eu acho que ele não esperava me encontrar tão na defensiva, porque ficou sem saber o que falar.

"Ginny, eu preciso saber-"

"Ah, agora você me chama de Ginny." Ironizei, desviando o olhar e sentindo mais algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas.

Ele suspirou antes de continuar, _ignorando_ a minha interrupção. Mais um motivo para não merecer meu amor.

"Ginny, para quem você cantou aquela música?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão no meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse novamente nos olhos.

"E por que te interessa?" Retruquei, cerrando os olhos, birrenta, e ele perdeu um pouco da paciência. Paciência nunca foi o ponto forte de Draco.

"Você não pode simplesmente responder a pergunta? Se eu estou perguntando é porque me interessa!" Ele exclamou, dando mais uma passo para perto de mim, e eu tremi de leve.

"Eu quero saber _por que_ te interessa!"

"Por que sim!" E eu quase respondi: _por que sim não é resposta_, mas isso poderia se estender por horas, então falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

"Foi para o meu gato." Falei, sentindo minhas bochechas pinicarem. "Meu gato de estimação."

Ele me olhou com aquela cara de "_você não falou mesmo isso_" misturada com "_eu não acreditei em uma palavra_".

"O seu _gato_?" Ele perguntou, descrente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Meu gato." Confirmei.

"Você não tem um gato."

"Como pode saber? Não nos vemos há dois anos."

"Okay, e qual o _nome_ do seu gato?" Ele perguntou, porque sabia que eu era péssima para inventar nomes sob pressão.

"É... o nome dele é... é... Sbubles!" Falei, e achei ridículo, eu nunca chamaria meu gato de Sbubles.

"Você não tem uma gato." Ele concluiu, e eu bufei, irritada.

"Não! Mas se eu tivesse, eu teria cantado a música para ele!" Exclamei de volta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e empinando o nariz, em desafio. Infantil, eu sei, mas eu estava bêbada, afinal.

"Você teria cantado a música para o seu gato, porque nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo?" Foi a vez dele de usar o tom irônico.

"Sim! Eu deixei... deixei ele em Londres, e agora sinto muita falta dele, e não consigo esquecê-lo!"

"O seu gato?"

"O meu gato!"

"O seu gato que não existe? Você deixou o seu gato que não existe em Londres e agora sente falta dele?"

Aquilo ficava cada vez mais absurdo, e mesmo com álcool em meu sistema, eu achei que confirmar a perguntar seria o fim da várzea.

"Talvez um gato chamado Henry." Ele falou de modo amargo.

"Ora, não comece! Você e sua maldita desconfiança!" Exclamei de volta, alterada. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava voltando àquele assunto. Senti vontade de afogá-lo na piscina.

"Desconfiança que se provou verdadeira já que você o beijou naquela festa!"

"Você beijou outra garota primeiro! Foi você quem me traiu!" Gritei, completamente indignada, já calculando a força necessária para jogá-lo na piscina.

"E então você correu para os braços do seu amado, claro!" Draco ainda mantinha o jeito controlado enquanto falava, mas eu conseguia ver o quanto ele estava se esforçando para permanecer assim.

"Como você pode me acusar de traí-lo quando foi você quem me traiu? Você estava beijando uma qualquer naquela festa!"

"Foi uma estupidez, Ginny, eu admito, foi idiota, mas você só provou que eu estava certo em desconfiar quando beijou aquele cara!"

"Você não estava certo! Eu não tinha nada com Henry, eu... eu não vou ficar me justificando para você! Você é um imbecil!" Eu tentei voltar para a festa, mas ele me segurou.

"Agora você simplesmente vai ir embora? Depois de cantar que não consegue viver sem mim?"

"Seu egocêntrico idiota, quem disse que eu estava cantando para você?" Eu gritei, tentando me soltar, mas ele me segurou pelos ombros.

"Para quem foi então, Ginny? Fala que não foi para mim e eu não vou te incomodar mais." Encarei os olhos cinzentos e tentei articular as palavras, mas elas não saíram.

"Não... não foi... Ah, me larga, Draco! O que você quer, hein? O que você quer!"

"Ginny..."

"Sabe, eu realmente pensei sobre esse momento. _Muito_. O que Draco me diria se me visse de novo? Quer dizer, ele simplesmente me acusa de traição, me traí com outra garota, fala um monte de coisas horríveis e depois some, simples assim, _some_! Como ele explicaria essa atitude, isso _se _tentasse explicar essa atitude! Você não poderia ter uma boa desculpa para isso, poderia? Eu imaginei centenas de cenários e centenas de frases, umas boas, outras ruins, e eu tenho que confessar que estou, na verdade, muito curiosa para saber _qual_ vai ser a usada."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo, antes de suspirar, e soltar a frase que me faria cair de bunda no chão se ele ainda não estivesse me segurando pelos ombros.

"Eu te amo."

Eu virei um pequeno lêmure ruivo pela segunda vez na noite. Ele nunca me falara isso antes. Nem durante nosso namoro, e meu coração parou definitivamente de bater. Abri e fechei a boca, mas não encontrei nenhuma palavra.

"Eu sou um completo idiota, eu beijei aquela garota porque estava confuso, Ginny, eu nunca-"

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque a porta de vidro deslizou e do bar começaram a sair diversas pessoas, tirando a roupa para pular na piscina, exatamente como Claire previra. Eu me desvencilhei de Draco e corri para longe. Estava confusa e ainda um pouco bêbada, e precisava de um tempo para pensar. Precisava da minha melhor amiga e do ombro dela, o qual eu faria questão de deixar encharcado com as minhas lágrimas insistentes.

**X.X**

**Sexta Parte**

Não encontrei Claire do lado de fora, então resolvi fazer como o resto do pessoal e tirei a roupa, ficando apenas de biquíni, e pulei na piscina. A única luz vinha da piscina, das estrelas e do bar que ficava na borda da piscina. Não estava funcionando, mas as luzes dele estavam ligadas. A noite estava quente e a água fresca, e senti meus músculos relaxarem, o estado alcoólico diminuindo.

Alguém quase se afogou, tenho certeza, mas não consegui ver quem foi. Mergulhei e me apoiei na borda, respirando fundo. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Draco falara. Ele realmente dissera que me amava? Ou eu estava bêbada demais e imaginando coisas? Espera aí! Eu CANTEI no karaokê? Ai, Merlin.

"Ginny! Está tudo bem?" Era Lionel. Ele se aproximou de mim nadando, os olhos castanhos brilhando de preocupação. Só então percebi que além da água da piscina no meu rosto, meu rosto também estava molhado de lágrimas. Acho que nunca chorei tanto no mesmo dia, eu devo estar na TPM. "Ok, foi uma pergunta idiota, você está chorando. Vem cá."

Ele me puxou para um abraço que me deixou arrepiada. Ele estava sem camisa, claro, e ele tinha um corpo ótimo e... bem, deixa para lá. Eu deixei que ele me abraçasse e chorei baixinho no ombro dele.

"O que ele te falou? Ele foi muito idiota? Pode deixar que eu quebro a cara dele por você." Ele falou, e eu achei fofo ele se preocupar tanto comigo sendo que mal nos conhecíamos, mas ele deveria ser aquele tipo de pessoa que é legal com todo mundo, sem esperar nada em troca.

"Eu posso quebrar a cara dele sozinha..." Murmurei, com uma careta emburrada. Ele riu e me largou.

"Aquela música que você cantou, foi muito bonita, você canta muito bem!" Ele abriu um sorriso largo e eu sorri timidamente.

"Você está só querendo me animar."

"Não, sério! Foi para o Draco, não foi?" Ele falou, e descobri naquele momento que sutileza não era o forte de Lionel.

"Não, foi para o meu gato."

"O quê?"

"Esquece." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você estava certo, ainda há alguma coisa entre nós..."

"Claro que há. Se você visse como o Draco ficou logo depois do fim do namoro de vocês..." Meus olhos se iluminaram.

"E como ele ficou?" Perguntei, mas Lionel deve ter percebido que falara demais, porque desconversou.

"Sabe o que seria legal agora?" Ele saiu de dentro da piscina. "Um banho de mar. Você vem?" Ele estendeu a mão.

Eu suspirei e peguei a mão dele.

"Só se você me contar como o Draco ficou e... ah!" Ele largou minha mão no meio do caminho e eu caí de novo na piscina. Quando emergi, ele estava rindo descontrolado.

"Você tinha que ver a cara que você fez!" Ele riu mais.

"Lionel!"Eu gritei e praticamente saí da piscina em um único pulo. Ele saiu correndo em direção à praia, e eu corri em dispara atrás dele, determinada a afogá-lo na primeira onda do mar.

**X.X**

Acordei assustada e quase caí da cama, enquanto tentava me situar. Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e por um segundo perguntei-me se tinha sonhado tudo aquilo.

É, eu tinha.

Não! Brincadeira. Percebi que fora tudo real graças ao estado lamentável de todas as minhas amigas, ou à falta delas, já que Flea e Arlin não estavam no quarto.

"Alguém se deu bem essa noite." Resmunguei, sentando-me e vendo Claire jogada na cama e Dora deitada no sofá, segurando uma latinha de cerveja. A televisão estava ligada e, mesmo estando num volume baixo, o som parecia insuportável. Corri para desligá-la e bati o joelho numa mesinha. Soltei um berro de dor, porque a desgraçada da quina da mesa (que correu em minha direção e bateu no meu joelho e não o contrário) atingiu certeira um nervinho da perna.

"O quê? O que foi? Estamos sendo atacadas?" Claire sentou-se na cama, olhando para os lados, perdida. Ao ver que era apenas eu, ela suspirou. "Ah, é você. Onde foi que se bateu dessa vez?"

"Eu não me bati!" Protestei. Como ela tirava conclusões assim tão rápido? Dora poderia ter gritado por causa de um pesadelo, ou porque a cerveja acabou, vai saber!

Mas Claire me olhou descrente, com os olhos semi cerrados de sono e os cabelos desgrenhados. A maquiagem também estava borrada, e a visão me assustou um pouco.

"Bati o joelho." Admiti, e ela resmungou. "Como viemos parar no quarto? A última coisa que me lembro... foi de você chegando com alguns outros garotos na praia, com uma garrafa de Firewhisky, ou três..."

"E aí está a sua resposta." Ela se deitou novamente, como se aquilo explicasse tudo. Bem, não para a minha mente dolorida pela ressaca.

"As garrafas de Firewhisky nos trouxeram até aqui? Elas nos _carregaram_?" Imaginei garrafas do tamanho de pessoas com braçinhos cumprimentando todo mundo e servindo copinhos de bebida de uma torneirinha em suas "barrigas". Eu precisava _mesmo_ de uma poção anti-ressaca.

"Quase isso." Falou Claire, ajeitando-se melhor no travesseiro. Joguei-me no sofá mais próximo e tentei clarear a mente. Aos poucos, algumas imagens da noite passada começaram a voltar.

Lembrei de tomar banho de mar com Lionel. Nós não parávamos de rir, e quando o pessoal chegou com ainda mais bebida, a risada triplicou de intensidade. Nós caminhamos pela praia, em grupo, conversando e falando bobagem. Eu tropecei repetidas vezes. Depois caímos na areia, cansados e ficamos deitados por um tempo.

E então...

Arregalei meus olhos. Ai, meu Merlin.

**X.X**

Com Flea e Arlin desaparecidas, eu, Claire e Dora descemos para as piscinas. Dora não parava de resmungar, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ela dizia, até que um garoto, com os cabelos loiros queimados todo preso em trancinhas, alto, com os dentes da frente um pouco grande demais, mas nada muito terrível, olhos verdes escuros e nariz com sardas, apareceu na nossa frente, animado.

"Dora!" Ele exclamou, e Dora soltou uma lamúria descontente. "Eu estava procurando por você!"

"É mesmo? Pois achou, agora pode dar o fora." Ela retrucou e avançou na nossa frente, caminhando para longe.

"Ela é sempre assim?" O garoto perguntou, mas não parecia chateado, perecia até mesmo estar se divertindo.

"É pior." Eu falei, sorrindo. "Acho que você tem chance com ela."

"Puff. Depois da noite passada, eu tenho muita chance com ela." Ele passou os dedos pelo peito e depois os assoprou. "Vou lá atrás legal, legal conhecer vocês..."

"Ginny. E essa é Claire. Você é?"

"Brian." Ele fez um aceno e saiu atrás de Dora. Era quase surreal imaginar Dora com um garoto, às vezes eu achava que ela era assexuada, apesar de saber que ela já ficara com alguns caras e nem virgem mais era. Na verdade, apenas Arlin era virgem entre nós, mas talvez também já não mais fosse.

Quando chegamos às piscinas, trombei com Lionel. Nós nos encaramos, sem jeito.

"Ah, oi, Ginny, conseguiu sobreviver à ressaca?" Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. Claire pareceu entender que havia algo de errado ali, ou talvez ela se lembrava _bem_ da noite passada, e foi para uma das espreguiçadeiras.

"Consegui sim. Dora sempre tem umas poções para isso com ela..." Eu ri baixinho e ficamos num silêncio desconfortável, até que nós dois falássemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sobre ontem à noite..."

"Eu queria falar que ontem..."

Suspiramos.

"Você primeiro." Falamos ao mesmo tempo de novo.

"Eu falo." Eu disse e respirei fundo. "Lionel, nós dois estávamos bêbados ontem, muito bêbados, e eu acho que se..."

"Ginny." Eu me virei, com meu coração saltando do peito. Era Draco, e estava só com o calção de banho. Era demais para a minha sanidade. "Nós precisamos conversar, você fugiu ontem à noite."

"Draco, eu-" Eu olhei de Lionel para Draco. Lionel não olhava para nenhum de nós dois, e Draco olhava com desgosto para Lionel.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem." Avisou Lionel, num tom distante, mas antes que ele pudesse se afastar, eu ouvi alguém chamar pelo meu nome outra vez.

Nós três olhamos para direção do chamado, mas aposto que foi apenas o meu coração que parou de funcionar. Meu queixo caiu e minha dor de cabeça voltou.

"Henry..." Murmurei, descrente.

Não conseguia acreditar que ele viera até ali atrás de mim.

**X.X**

**Sétima Parte**

"Ginny, finalmente eu te encontrei." Ele veio até mim, sem nem ao menos olhar para Draco ou Lionel, e segurou as minhas mãos.

Eu estava paralisada. Atônita. Minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, em um sussurro baixo e incrédulo.

"Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Ginny? Nós temos aquela briga e você simplesmente some com suas amigas em alguma viagem maluca!" Ele falou como se eu tivesse feito algum absurdo. E não era uma viagem maluca! Pensei indignada.

Abri a boca para dizer que estava tudo acabado, que eu não estava brincando quando terminei nosso namoro (sério, de quantos cérebros ele precisa para entender um simples e prático: Isso não está dando certo?), mas antes ouvi uma risada seca e sem humor.

"Eu sou mesmo um idiota," Falou Draco, como se falasse consigo mesmo. "achando que você tinha cantado aquela música..." Ele balançou a cabeça e, sem olhar para mim, se afastou.

Lionel olhou para mim com uma expressão de decepção – deveria saber de toda a história sobre Henry, pivô do fim de meu namoro com Draco – e se afastou também.

"Ginny, aquele não era..." Henry olhava para a figura de Draco se afastando. Soltei minhas mãos da dele, irritada.

"Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui! Nós terminamos, Henry! E estava incluso nessa viagem: nada de ex-namorados-"

"Então o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?" E lá vinha o ciúmes doentio de Henry.

Eu admito que acho uma graça e até gosto quando algum garoto demonstra estar sentindo ciúmes, mas para tudo há um limite. No primeiro ano de namoro, que começou alguns meses após o término do meu com Draco, Henry demonstrava um ciúmes saudável, e era um namorado tão divertido, especial, inteligente e querido que eu cheguei a pensar que ele me faria esquecer Draco de uma vez por todas e seríamos felizes para sempre (romântica irremediável), mas dali em diante, até a mínima olhadela que eu desse a algum garoto fazia-o reclamar, mesmo que eu apenas estivesse reparando em como tal garoto precisava urgentemente de roupas novas. Reclamava dos meus amigos, das minhas saídas com as garotas, das roupas muito curtas que eu usava, e eu adquiri a vontade de estuporá-lo a cada dez segundos.

A situação explodiu quando ele me acusou de estar dando em cima de Patrick. Patrick! O namorado de anos de Claire! Além de tudo ele incluía no pacote que eu estava traindo minha melhor amiga. Então nós brigamos. Uma briga colossal, e eu disse que estava farta, e que as coisas acabavam por ali. Mas _claro_ que ele tinha que vir até o _Caribe_ para receber outro fora.

Homens. Hunf.

"Eu não sei o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui. Ele já estava aqui quando eu cheguei!" Exclamei, irritada, e depois me perguntei por que diabos eu estava me justificando. Deveria ser o costume.

"Então você sabia que ele estaria aqui? Foi por isso que veio para cá? Mal terminou o namoro e-"

"Inacreditável, você! Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui! Mas se eu quisesse ter alguma coisa com ele, com _qualquer um_ nesse resort, eu teria, e _você _não teria nada a ver com isso, porque nós _não-estamos-mais-namorando_." Pontuei bem as palavras, para ver se elas entravam naquele cérebro atrofiado aos vinte e sete anos. Imagine aos quarenta. Merlin!

"Ginny, nós podemos resolver isso, foi só uma briga-" Ele falou, com a voz mais mansa. Eu queria arrancar os cabelos.

"Não foi só uma briga, Henry! Foi MAIS uma briga! Acabou, ok? _Eu não quero mais_." Será que era tão difícil para ele ver que se continuássemos as coisas apenas iriam piorar, cada vez mais?

"Você está estressada, eu entendo-"

"Eu não estou estressada!" Praticamente gritei, atraindo a atenção de muitas pessoas nas piscinas.

"Se você parar para pensar, vai ver que-"

"Eu não quero tempo para-"

"Somos ótimos juntos, e que não é por uma briguinha à toa-"

"EU AINDA AMO O DRACO!" Gritei, e em seguida tapei a boca com a mão, com os olhos arregalados. Eu não queria ter sido tão insensível frente aos sentimentos de Henry. Ele parecia mesmo gostar de mim. _Ele viera até o Caribe por mim_! E falar desse jeito, na cara dele, pareceu-me muita sacanagem.

"Você ainda ama o Draco." Ele repetiu, como se achasse aquilo engraçado, mas era um humor frio. "Durante os quase dois anos que estivemos juntos, você ainda amava o Draco. Então todas as vezes em que você falou que me amava-"

"Eu nunca falei que te amava." Interrompi-o, e era verdade, mas me senti mal por lembrá-lo disso ao ver a expressão amargurada que ele tentava esconder.

"Claro, fui eu quem falei, não é? Eu quem falei que te amava, e supus que era recíproco. Eu me pergunto porque você me deixou acreditar nisso por quase dois anos, porque você manteve essa relação se não queria estar nela. Deve ter me usado para tentar esquecer o seu ex, mas vendo que não conseguiria, resolveu me descartar." Eu abri a boca para tentar negar, sentindo os meus olhos marejarem de novo, mas ele continuou. "Você não pensa nos sentimentos dos outros, apenas nos seus. Chama-se egoísmo, Ginevra, e isso você tem de sobra."

Ele se virou e voltou para dentro do hotel, provavelmente voltaria para Londres. Um soluço rompeu de minha garganta e eu comecei a chorar. Merlin, eu definitivamente estava na TPM. Senti alguém me abraçar.

"Calma, Gi. Vai ficar tudo bem." Disse-me Claire, levando-me até uma das cadeiras. "Não dá bola para as coisas que ele falou, ele só está chateado."

Eu chorei um pouco mais.

"Ele está certo, Claire. Eu nunca penso nos sentimentos dos outros, eu só penso no que eu sinto, e no que eu quero. Eu sou uma completa vadia que não merece o amor de ninguém." Falei, e era exatamente como eu me sentia.

"Não é verdade!" Exclamou Claire, até mesmo um pouco braba. "Você não é uma completa vadia." Ela alisou meus cabelos. "Pelo menos não em tempo integral."

Eu soltei uma risada soluçada. Por que melhores amigas sempre conseguem nos fazer rir em momentos críticos?

"Eu estou sempre magoando as pessoas. Eu magoei Henry, magoei Draco, provavelmente magoei Lionel."

"Henry estava errado, Ginny. Você tinha todo o direito de tentar ser feliz sem o Draco, e ele se ofereceu, ele sabia que você ainda estava machucada pelo fim do namoro e mesmo assim ele quis se arriscar, e foi legal até ele se tornar quase tão ciumento quanto, sei lá, Otelo."

"Quem?"

"Literatura trouxa, esquece. E por que você acha que magoou Draco e Lionel?"

Eu não queria contar, ou talvez ela tivesse visto, mas quisesse ouvir por mim. Merlin, naquele momento eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais ficaria bêbada. O que foi uma das promessas mais mentirosas da minha vida.

"Eu e Lionel nos beijamos ontem na praia." Murmurei baixinho, e agradeci por Claire não ter feito nenhum som de espanto ou repreensão, ela apenas me deixou falar. "Nós estávamos bêbados, e rindo, e então ele se inclinou para frente, provavelmente bêbado demais para manter a própria cabeça no lugar, e nossos lábios se tocaram, foi apenas por alguns segundos, mas..." Eu tentei reorganizar meus pensamentos. "Nós dois nos levantamos e foi quando ele disse que estava tarde e que era melhor voltarmos para o hotel."

"Ginny... foi apenas um toque de lábios, vocês dois estavam bêbados e mal viram acontecer."

"Não! Claire, você ouviu? Eu beijei o melhor amigo de Draco, e eu tinha recém me declarado para ele com aquela música! Se Draco ficar sabendo, ficará ainda mais magoado, comigo e com Lionel! E fui _eu_ quem causou isso! Eu amo o Draco! E eu gosto do Lionel, não queria que ele ficasse pensando..."

"Ginny, ele não vai ficar pensando nada demais, apenas aconteceu..."

"E agora os dois viram o Henry, e Draco está achando que eu estava cantando para Henry e não para ele, e Lionel deve achar que eu sou uma grande vadia nojenta por ter namorado o cara que... Draco também deve estar pensando a mesma coisa, e agora-"

"Ginny, calma! Qual o problema de você ter namorado o Henry? Foi Draco quem te traiu, foi ele quem buscou pelo fim do namoro, você não teve culpa se ele-"

"Ele disse que me ama."

"Quem, Henry?"

"Não, Draco. Ele disse ontem à noite..."

"Ginny, isso é-"

"E eu corri dele. Corri dele e beijei o Lionel. Eu me sinto tão errada." Voltei a chorar, escondendo meu rosto nas mãos. Claire apenas me abraçou de novo, até que as lágrimas secassem, o que demorou uns bons minutos. "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar. Vou dar uma volta." Falei, limpando o rosto e me levantando.

"Você tem certeza que não quer-"

"Preciso ficar sozinha um pouco." Falei, e ela assentiu, olhando-me com carinho.

"Vou estar aqui qualquer coisa."

"Obrigada." Sorri para ela e comecei a caminhar para a praia. Queria apenas caminhar e colocar as idéias no lugar. Eu sentia como se um furacão tivesse entrado na minha mente e bagunçado tudo.

Caminhei até alcançar algumas pedras que avançavam mar adentro, formando uma bela falésia. Resolvi subir e fazer como nos filmes: sentar na borda das pedras e observar o mar. Quem sabe eu não tinha um _insight_ que mudaria toda a minha existência e faria tudo magicamente se resolver? Ou quem sabe eu não acabasse caindo em Nárnia para uma nova aventura? Não, daí eu precisaria de um armário. Merlin! Eu tenho que parar de ver filmes trouxas com a Claire.

Mas quando cheguei lá em cima, descobri que eu precisava ver _mais_ filmes trouxas, para estar preparada para todas as situações. Draco estava sentado numa das pedras, e nossos olhares se encontraram assim que terminei a subida.

Meu ar faltou, e eu cogitei pular de lá de cima, mas consegui falar, sem graça, com as bochechas vermelhas:

"Desculpa, não sabia que você estaria aqui."

**X.X**

**Oitava Parte**

Ele desviou o olhar, fitando o mar por alguns minutos. Eu deveria sair dali de fininho e fingir que o que ele tivera fora apenas uma ilusão de ótica, a luz bateu na superfície da água do mar, depois nas pedras e fez-se Ginny Weasley!

Mas eu continuei parada, olhando para ele, até que ele voltou a olhar para mim outra vez.

"Onde está seu namorado?" Perguntou, num tom quase desinteressado.

"Henry não é meu namorado." Falei, e ele me olhou como se não acreditasse. "Não mais."

"Então você realmente namorou aquele cara. Merlin! Como eu sinto vontade de matá-lo." Ele murmurou a última parte, apertando os punhos e olhando outra vez para o mar.

"Draco..." Eu me aproximei alguns passos, insegura, e parei perto de onde ele estava sentado. "Eu nunca te traí com ele, nem com ninguém, e se você não consegue acreditar nisso, se não consegue confiar em mim, é apenas _um_ dos motivos porque não... podemos ficar juntos."

"E quem disse que eu quero ficar com você outra vez?" Ele perguntou, ácido, e eu involuntariamente me encolhi com as palavras duras. Desviei o olhar, sem saber o que falar.

"A música... ela foi para você." Falei, sem olhá-lo. "Achei que deveria saber." Finalizei e fiz menção de dar meia volta e sair dali, mas ele se levantou e segurou meu braço.

Não apenas segurou meu braço como me empurrou até que minhas costas encostassem-se a uma parede de pedra. Ele olhou intensamente para meus olhos.

"Eu acredito em você." Ele disse, e senti que ele colocava algo em minha mão. Antes que eu pudesse pular em cima dele, porque era isso que ele estava praticamente me obrigando a fazer, ficando tão perto de mim só de calção de banho, ele se afastou um pouco, mas apenas um pouco, e indicou que eu desse uma olhada no que ele me dera.

Merlin, eu tinha que parar com essa de ter reações tão lerdas. A lei da ação e reação simplesmente não funcionava direito comigo!

Olhei para minha mão e nela estava um papelzinho recortado do profeta diário, amassado e velho. Eu o abri, e era o horóscopo do signo de Draco, gêmeos; mas não era o que estava escrito no horóscopo que interessava.

Atrás do papel, escrito com a minha letra, podia-se ler "As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar¹."

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele havia guardado esse papel. Eu dera a ele em um dia em que o estava incomodando enquanto ele tentava ler uma notícia sobre os negócios da família dele no Profeta. Eu não parei de incomodá-lo e ele não parou de reclamar que eu era pior do que uma criança de três anos.

_"Ginny, você quer parar quieta um segundo? Estou tentando ler isso daqui! Estão acusando meu pai-"_

_"Peguei! AH! Sai de cima de mim!" Eu roubei o jornal de Draco e soltei uma risada, mas ele se jogou em cima de mim, prensando-me no sofá._

_"Se você... me der... esse jornal! Ai! Você me mordeu!" Ele esticou o braço, tentando alcançar o jornal em minha mão, mas eu o mordi no braço._

_"Desculpa... AH! Não, Draco, pára, faz cócegas! Ah, socorro!" Acabei deixando o jornal cair no chão, enquanto ele começava um ataque de cócegas. Ele parou um pouco, ao ver que eu já estava chorando de tanto rir e me olhou com uma careta de desaprovação._

_"Você é impossível."_

_"E você é um velho rabugento! AH! Eu retiro o que eu disse! Pára! Pára! Você tá me matando!" Ele voltou a me fazer cócegas, e eu já estava querendo que ele comesse o jornal em vez de continuar com aquilo._

_"Dramática." Ele parou, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu o olhei profundamente, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha pálida dele. "O que foi, o que você tanto olha? Tem algo no meu rosto?"_

_"Não, bobo. Aqui..." Eu tirei ele de cima de mim e peguei o jornal do chão. Rasguei o horóscopo dele, porque parecia fazer mais sentido dizer o que eu sentia como se fosse os astros falando, e não eu._

_"O que você está-"_

_"Toma. Lê." Entreguei, depois de escrever o que pensava com um toque de varinha._

_"Você rasgou meu jornal..." Ele resmungou, mas pegou o papelzinho. Depois de lê-lo, olhou para mim com um olhar diferente, um olhar quente e apaixonado, que me tirou o fôlego. Logo em seguida, veio o sorriso convencido e malicioso. "Hum, eu acho que sou bom em palavras de amor então... Vem cá." E ele me puxou para um beijo, completamente esquecido do jornal._

Olhei para Draco sem conseguir acreditar que ele guardara aquilo. Ele tinha as duas mãos apoiadas na pedra, uma de cada lado do meu corpo, e olhava atentamente para as minhas expressões.

"Eu não acredito que você guardou..."

"Você foi bem irritante aquele dia, eu tinha que guardar o papel." Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca.

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra." Retruquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não?"

"Não."

"Não precisa ter." Falou, e nos encaramos profundamente outra vez. "Na nossa última briga-"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora." Falei. Eu não queria estragar o momento relembrando uma briga e provavelmente iniciando uma nova, porque eu sabia que Draco não esqueceria assim tão fácil meu namoro com Henry, e eu também não queria pensar que ele não confiara em mim e me traíra com alguma garota qualquer.

"Ginny, nós não-"

"_Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora_." Repeti, com mais ênfase.

"Nós temos que conversar. Ignorar o que aconteceu não-"

"Era eu quem deveria estar querendo conversar, não você! Você é o introspectivo que não sabe lidar com sentimentos!" Exclamei, irritada. Eu queria apenas esquecer toda aquela confusão.

"O que você quer então? Fingir que não namorou aquele idiota? Que não beijou Lionel logo depois que eu me declarei para você?"

"Como você-" Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Ele me contou, Ginny!" Ele saiu de perto de mim, e já estava mais irritado do que eu. "Somos melhores amigos, ele me contou, disse que estava arrependido, bêbado, o que for."

"Draco... foi por acaso, não há nada entre eu e ele, não significou nada." Tentei argumentar, sentindo-me encurralada. Eu queria mesmo me jogar no mar e me estatelar nas pedras.

"Foi o que ele falou."

"Então-"

"E eu sempre sei quando Lionel está mentindo." Ele me interrompeu.

"Ele não estava mentindo!" Exclamei, dando alguns passos até Draco, e ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança ingênua.

"Você tem certeza que não?" Ele sorriu sem humor, sarcástico, e eu estava com vontade de chorar de novo. Droga! Odeio parecer uma garotinha chorona e fraca.

"É claro que eu tenho! Droga, Draco, eu namorei Henry, sim, e você não pode me acusar por isso, porque nós dois não estávamos mais juntos, e eu fiquei quatro meses na fossa, sem sair com nenhum cara, e Henry era meu colega de trabalho, estava sempre me apoiando e ajudando e consolando, por causa das coisas que você fez e falou! Então não venha me acusar por tentar te esquecer e seguir minha depois de você ter sumido! E o que você fez nesses dois anos, hein? Vai me dizer que não ficou com nenhuma garota? Não saiu, não se divertiu, não fez de tudo e mais um pouco? Eu não vou-"

Mas eu não consegui falar as outras trezentas palavras que estavam na ponta da minha língua, porque Draco me segurou pela nuca e me puxou para um beijo.

**X.X**

**Nona Parte**

Eu fiquei sem reação – e onde está a surpresa nisso, não é mesmo? – quando senti os lábios finos e gelados deles sobre os meus, mas fechei os olhos, completamente esquecida do que estávamos discutindo. Ele colocou as mãos nas minhas costas e me puxou para ele, e senti a pele dele queimando contra a minha. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou e minhas pernas cederam, então tive que enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço para não escorregar nas pedras.

O beijo foi ávido, e cheio de saudades, era como se fosse o primeiro, e o último, e o melhor de todos os beijos. E era como se não tivéssemos ficado dois anos separados, porque a sensação era a mesma, a química e a paixão naquele gesto, não mudara em nada, talvez até mesmo se intensificara pela distância e pelo tempo. Merlin, eu estava nas nuvens prestes a me encontrar com... com Merlin.

Ele deslizou uma mão pelas minhas costas e a colocou na minha nuca, aprofundando tanto o beijo que cheguei a me inclinar para trás com a força com que ele pressionava nossos lábios. E, veja bem, eu não estava reclamando. Abracei-o com mais força e senti meus seios comprimidos contra o tórax dele, apenas o biquíni impedindo o completo contato. Gemi baixinho quando ele sugou meu lábio inferior e passou a me beijar no pescoço, mordiscando e passando a língua por um ponto mais sensível que sempre me deixava arrepiada.

"Ginny, vamos sair daqui..." Ele falou, com a voz cheia de desejo, e meu corpo se incendiou. Murmurei algo incoerente que Draco preferiu entender como um "sim, vamos" e então ele aparatou no quarto dele no hotel. Não era muito grande, mas lindo. Havia uma cama de casal e, ao lado, uma pequena sacada que mostrava toda a vista do mar; à frente da cama, descendo um degrau, havia um espaço com sofás e uma mesinha ao canto, e então uma _grande_sacada, a abertura dela do mesmo tamanho do que seria a parede, se existisse uma parede ali. Um vento fresco com cheiro de praia invadia o quarto todo aberto, iluminado e arejado.

Draco voltou a me beijar, não um beijo calmo, mas tão sôfrego quanto desesperado, e nossas mãos passearam pelos nossos corpos desprovidos de muitas roupas (os milagres do biquíni e do calção de banho). As mãos dele subiram pelas minhas costas, perdendo-se entre meus cabelos, bagunçando-os e puxando meu rosto mais contra o dele, nossos lábios se encontrando quase dolorosamente, e ainda assim não era o suficiente.

"Não acredito que você namorou aquele idiota-" Ele falou, quando nossos lábios se desencontraram, nossas respirações rasas, ofegantes. Mas eu o calei com um novo beijo e comecei a empurrá-lo para a cama, sentindo-me quase como o homem da relação (geralmente são eles que fazem as mulheres calarem a boca na hora do sexo).

"Não vamos pensar sobre isso agora, ok?" Falei, com ele parado bem perto da cama, de costas, enquanto eu deslizava uma mão pelo peito e abdômen bem definidos dele (nada exagerado, mas com contornos bem desenhados e proporcionais).

"E o que você quer fazer agora?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado, malicioso. Merlin, um pimentão não era nada comparado com o estado das minhas bochechas, mas mesmo assim eu o empurrei contra a cama e ele caiu de costas (Eu sempre quis fazer isso, é tão "mulheres no comando" ou coisa parecida). Subi na cama e engatinhei até ele, que se acomodou mais no centro da cama.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Falei e parei assim que meus joelhos estavam um de cada lado da cintura dele e o beijei da forma mais provocante que consegui (e isso me faz pensar que eu melhorei muito desde a primeira tentativa de sexo entre eu e Draco, uma tentativa fracassada, por sinal). Ele colocou as mãos nas minhas coxas, apertando-as por um momento, antes de deslizá-las até meus glúteos e então subi-las até o nó do meu biquíni, desamarrando-o com uma lentidão desnecessária em minha opinião.

Ele tirou a peça e inverteu as posições, ficando sobre mim, entre minhas pernas, e eu consegui sentir o quão excitado ele já estava. Merlin, eu não estava numa situação muito diferente (não que eu tivesse o que ele tinha entre as pernas para comprovar, você sabe).

Nós nos olhamos nos olhos, perdidos nos significados do brilho neles, e eu o arranhei nas costas, porque isso sempre o excitava mais.

"Senti sua falta." Admiti, e ele voltou a me beijar ainda mais impaciente, insaciável, e eu gemi, porque meus seios se friccionavam no tórax dele e a ereção dele se pressionava no meu clitóris. Arranhei-o mais nas costas e desci-as para o zíper do calção de banho dele, mas antes que eu conseguisse livrá-lo da peça, ele desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, sugando-o e mordendo-o, fazendo-me arrepiar ainda mais. E então sua boca ávida alcançou meus seios e não hesitou em colocar um deles na boca e brincar com a ponta do meu mamilo com a língua. Ofeguei o nome dele, completamente desnorteada, e apenas depois de brincar bastante com meus seios, divertindo-se com meus suspiros e gemidos baixos, confundindo meus sentidos enquanto alternava mordidinhas, roçar de lábios e língua e leves assopros na pele sensível e úmida, ele recomeçou a descida, suas mãos apertando minhas coxas e glúteos até que alcançasse o início de meu biquíni.

Ele se colocou de joelhos e segurou a barra do tecido um de cada lado da minha cintura e puxou-o para baixo. Ergui o quadril para facilitar a vida dele, e fiquei completamente nua, deitada na cama, ofegante, enquanto ele me olhava intensamente, passeando os olhos por todo o meu corpo.

"Você vai ficar só olhando?" Perguntei, completamente vermelha pela análise tão minuciosa dele. Ele sorriu de lado, divertido com a minha súbita timidez e pegou uma das minhas pernas, levantando meu tornozelo até o nível de seus lábios, e beijou a lateral da minha perna, do tornozelo até o joelho, sem tirar os olhos do meu.

"Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem de você." Ele falou, de forma tão maliciosa e lasciva que tenho certeza que corei ainda mais, enquanto minha pele se arrepiava mais uma vez e meu sexo pulsava conforme os lábios se aproximavam, passando pela parte interna da minha coxa, até deslizarem para minha intimidade, estimulando meus clitóris. Gemi alto enquanto ele sugava, segurando-me pela cintura, puxando-me mais contra a boca dele.

Quando ele parou e se ajoelhou novamente, eu me ergui, ajoelhando-me também, e o beijei, virando-o e empurrando-o contra a cama, e foi a minha vez de livrá-lo da única peça de roupa entre nós. Tirei-a, mas não fiquei observando-o muito. Voltei a sentar sobre ele, gemendo conforme me deixava penetrar. Ele gemeu também e colocou a mão na minha cintura, e eu comecei a me mover, aumentando a fricção e observando com gosto as expressões dele, minhas mãos apoiadas no peito definido. Nossos olhos se encontravam e desencontravam quando um de nós os revirava ou fechava pelo prazer.

Acabou que atingi o orgasmo antes dele, e ele me movimentou algumas vezes mais contra ele, até que o atingisse também. Desabei do lado dele na cama e ele me puxou, colando minhas costas no peito dele. Ele afastou o cabelo da minha nuca e começou a beijar meu ombro, pescoço e nuca, e eu suspirei, a mão dele já passeava pelos meus seios, barriga, até meu clitóris, voltando a brincar com ele.

"Eu tinha esquecido-" Ofeguei, buscando por ar.

"Esquecido o quê?" Ele perguntou, perto do meu ouvido, brincando com a língua na minha orelha. Gemi baixinho antes de conseguir completar meu pensamento.

"O quanto você pode ser insaciável." Falei, sentindo minhas bochechas pinicarem de novo, e ele riu, e me colocou de bruços na cama, posicionando-se atrás de mim. Ergui um pouco o quadril e ele me penetrou outra vez, gemendo baixinho no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

"Vou avivar suas memórias então." Ele murmurou, contra o meu pescoço, começando a se movimentar. Deslizei o corpo até me deitar e apoiei-me nos braços para receber o peso dele, e comecei os movimentos de vai e vem junto com ele. Ele começou devagar, e o prazer foi chegando a mim em ondas, como as ondas do mar pela janela, ondas cada vez mais intensas, assim como os gemidos e suspiros. Essa posição sempre me fazia sentir mais depravada, o que apenas apimentava as coisas e me deixava ainda mais excitada. Ele beijava e mordia meus ombros e com uma das mãos apertava um de meus seios.

Eu estava quase chorando de tanto prazer, as ondas cada vez mais fortes, causando espasmos em meus músculos conforme passavam, fortes, intensas, enlouquecedoras. Ele aumentou o ritmo e eu me impulsionei mais contra o membro dele, tinha a certeza de que ele encontrara meu ponto G, porque eu estava quase gritando – _eu estava definitivamente gritando_ - e comecei a ter orgasmos múltiplos, uma sensação extremamente inexplicável, forte e deliciosa atrás da outra. Ele segurou um bom punhado dos meus cabelos e os puxou para trás, erguendo minha cabeça e buscando por meus lábios. Gemi dentro da boca dele, porque já não conseguia evitar os sons incoerentes que saíam da minha boca.

E então ele gozou também, e caiu sobre mim, enquanto eu ainda sentia leves espasmos atravessando meu corpo. Ele saiu e deitou na cama outra vez, tão ou mais ofegante do que eu.

"Isso foi-"

"Foi sim." Interrompi, porque aquilo não precisava de palavras. Deitei-me ao lado dele, apoiando minha cabeça no peito dele, e ele me abraçou, e ficamos sem silêncios por vários minutos, enquanto nossas respirações e batimentos cardíacos se normalizavam.

Eu não me sentia tão bem há muito tempo. Dois anos, para ser mais exata e, sinceramente, eu precisaria de três Henrys para causar o "_estrago_" que Draco causara com duas (com o perdão da palavra) trepadas com aquelas.

"Sabe..." Ele falou, acabando com o silêncio confortável, acariciando minhas costas nuas. "Nós deveríamos ficar juntos."

Eu soltei uma risadinha e apoiei meu queixo no peito dele para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Por quê?" Perguntei, mais porque sou uma implicante irremediável do que por qualquer outra coisa. Mas também, eu gostaria de ouvir o que ele diria. Muito.

"Bem... porque... eu me sinto atraído por você, e você por mim, e somos ótimos na cama." Ele falou, com um sorriso torto, e era óbvio que respondera algo tão superficial apenas para me irritar. Eu senti que um _eu te amo_ não sairia com tanta facilidade daquela boca outra vez.

Mas eu não ficaria irritada por nada naquele momento - não quando estava deitada em uma cama, nos braço dele, com a brisa do mar que entrava pela porta aberta da sacada acariciando nossos corpos - então entrei na brincadeira.

"Isso não é motivo suficiente! Veja, eu me sinto atraída por... _tortas_, e nem por isso-"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Ele nos virou na cama, ficando com os cotovelos apoiados na cama um de cada lado do meu corpo e passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, olhando-me nos olhos de uma forma diferente.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei, de forma meio risonha. Merlin, eu riria de uma criancinha se afogando na piscina naquele momento, o que só prova o quão debilitado por endorfinas meu corpo estava naquele momento.

"Eu senti saudades disso." Ele falou, sorrindo de lado.

"Disso o quê?" Sussurrei, como se ele estivesse prestes a me contar algum segredo, enquanto o arranhava de leve nas costas.

"Das bobagens que você fala." Ele ampliou o sorriso e eu soltei uma exclamação de indignação, mas ele não me deixou falar mais nada, voltando a selar nossos lábios.

E eu senti que poderia ficar ali, ao lado dele, pelo resto da minha vida. Merlin, _eu_ quem sentira saudades daquilo.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você namorou aquele cara." Falou Draco, desgostoso, assim que paramos o beijo, ofegantes.

"Ai, Draco, de novo não." Revirei os olhos, mas mesmo assim ele continuou.

"Mas eu gostei de como você gritou que ainda me amava e calou a boca dele." Ele sorriu presunçoso, e meus olhos se arregalaram, meu queixo caiu e minhas bochechas viraram duas batatas quentes vermelhas.

"Você-"

"Eu ouvi." Ele voltou a me beijar no pescoço, fazendo-me tremer com um arrepio. "Ouvi antes de descer para a praia e ir até as pedras." Murmurou contra a minha pele.

"Então você ouviu e mesmo assim me perguntou depois onde estava _meu namorado_?" Perguntei indignada. Depois garotas que são fingidas! Ele riu sarcástico.

"Eu meio que esperava que você dissesse que ele estava sentado bem à sua frente." Ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos, com um brilho maroto nos olhos cinza.

"Nós não somos namorados." Lembrei-o, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não somos?"

"Você está me pedindo em namoro?" Perguntei, com o meu coração acelerando e meus lábios se erguendo em um sorriso involuntário.

"O que você acha?" Ele murmurou, aproximando-se para me beijar ainda com aquele sorriso do qual eu sentira tanta falta, e o beijo foi mais calmo, profundo e doce, porque estávamos juntos de novo.

**X.X**

**Última Parte**

"Não, Draco, ai, não, pára, estamos em público." Reclamei, rindo, enquanto eu e Draco íamos até as piscinas, passando pelo bar. Ele estava impossível, tentando passar a mão em todo o meu corpo e meu beijar nos meus pontos fracos, e não parava de rir debochado ao me ver encolher e quase tropeçar o tempo todo tentando parar as mãos dele. "Pára." Dei um tapa na mão dele, e ele me roubou um beijo, mordendo provocativamente meu lábio inferior, antes de soltá-lo, sorrindo cafajeste.

"Você não presta. Eu vou te devolver."

"Já passou do prazo." Ele me beijou de novo.

"Droga." Murmurei.

Antes que saíssemos para a área de piscinas eu vi Lionel no bar, bebendo um Keep Cooler, distraído.

"Vai indo. Vou pegar algo para nós dois bebermos." Falei para Draco e ele deu de ombros, indo para as piscinas. Caminhei até o bar e me sentei ao lado de Lionel.

"Hei, Kiddo." Ele falou, virando-se para mim. "Então você e Draco estão juntos de novo. Já não era sem tempo." Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu de lado.

"É, acho que já estava na hora." Revirei os olhos também. "Você está bem com isso?"

Ele me olhou genuinamente surpreso e confuso, e eu corei violentamente, mas eu precisava esclarecer as coisas.

"Por que não estaria?" Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe o quanto eu tive que agüentar daquele loiro falso sobre uma tal ruivinha irritante?"

Balancei meus pés e sorri de leve, olhando para baixo. A idéia de que Draco também ficara mal após o fim de nosso namoro acariciava meu ego.

"Ele falou algo, sobre..." Comecei, mordendo os lábios, sem olhar para Lionel.

"Sobre...?" Ele incentivou, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão do mar e a bochecha na mão, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Sobre aquele beijo... ter significado algo... para você." Eu queria sumir dali, mas arrisquei um olhar para Lionel quando o ouvir rir descontraído.

"Você sabe como Draco pode ser exagerado e dramático." Ele falou, sem tirar aquele sorriso cativante do rosto.

"Sei, mas..."

"Ginny, olha-" Ele pegou minhas duas mãos e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "É claro que eu gostei de você. Você é linda, engraçada, divertida, louquinha..."

"Por que as pessoas insistem em me chamar de louca?" Perguntei para mim mesma, fazendo uma careta, mas Lionel me ignorou e continuou.

"Mas você gosta do Draco, ele de você, e namorada de amigo meu é como homem para mim." Ele riu mais. "Se eu não te visse como um pequeno Ginevro pode ter certeza que eu tentaria algo com você."

"Uau, você conseguiu piorar ainda mais meu nome." Falei, chocada em me imaginar como um pequeno Ginevro com bigodes ruivos. Lionel riu mais.

"Não estou apaixonado, se é isso que lhe preocupa. Acredite, preciso de _muito mais_ do que um mísero beijinho para me apaixonar." Ele falou a última frase com um tom malicioso.

"Homens." Bufei, inconformada, segurando-me para não sorrir de alívio, o que se provou infrutífero quando ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

"E também, sempre gostei mais das morenas." Ele avisou, levantando-se. "Você vem?" Ele indicou as piscinas, e eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para cima, antes de segui-lo.

Draco e Lionel interagiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e fiquei aliviada ao ver que eles continuavam como melhores amigos. Lionel não parou um segundo de sugerir maliciosamente idéias do que havíamos feito no tempo em que sumimos, e os dois riam das minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Consegui me vingar em certo momento empurrando Lionel, distraído, dentro da piscina, mas antes que eu pudesse rir, Draco me segurou pela cintura e se jogou na água._._

Bastardo.

Claire apareceu um pouco depois e ficou primeiro chocada ao ouvir que havíamos reatado e depois mais saltitante do que uma gazela.

"Ai, não acredito! Não acredito! Isso é tão legal! E eu que pensava que depois de todo esse tempo, e então a gente encontra o Draco aqui, e ficou tão novela mexicana, quando o Henry apareceu e você começou a chorar, e aí quando você reaparece e estão juntos-" Ela tagarelava quase sem respirar e Lionel fez um favor a nossos ouvidos, segurando-a pelos tornozelos e puxando-a para dentro da piscina.

Um pouco depois Arlin e Andrew apareceram e ele declarou solenemente que pedira Arlin em namoro e ela aceitara. Em comemoração, claro, foram todos puxados para a piscina. De relance vi Dora fugindo de Brian, que a perseguia enquanto ela gritava para ele se manter longe, mas eles foram para a praia, e não os vi até de noite, então...

Flea é sempre uma incógnita, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar, mas suspeitava que ela estivesse com o meu falso amigo gay. Notei que Lionel começou a flertar com Claire; pobre Patrick, ele ficaria louco de ciúmes, mas Claire fez-se de desentendida todo o tempo, ignorando os flertes dele, que na verdade, não poderiam ser levados a sério de qualquer jeito.

E enquanto os dois conversavam, Draco me encurralou contra a borda da piscina.

"Eu acho que a sua amiga pode acabar traindo o namorado." Ele falou, sorrindo torto.

"Ela nunca faria isso." Eu falei, peremptoriamente, pronta para defender com unhas e dentes a minha melhor amiga, mas Draco passou a mão pelos meus cabelos molhados, sorrindo de leve.

"Ela é uma boa menina como você?" Ele perguntou, como se falasse com uma criança, e eu sabia que essa era a forma (e veja como eu tenho que falar em códigos com Draco) de ele dizer que confiava em mim, de verdade, então fiz beiçinho e assenti.

"Como eu."

Ele mordeu meus lábios e encostou a testa na minha, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te trair. Aquilo foi totalmente estúpido da minha parte, e eu juro que antes daquilo eu nunca tinha te traído, eu só... estava com medo de te perder, e como sou um idiota, acelerei as coisas, pensando que seria melhor terminar tudo de vez, da pior forma possível. Wow, isso soa ainda pior em voz alta."

Eu o abracei pelo pescoço e sorri. Draco nunca fora muito verbal, então eu sabia o quanto ele deveria estar se esforçando para esclarecer tudo, explicar, e eu ainda não conseguia tirar aquele "eu te amo" da cabeça, o que me fazia sorrir ainda mais.

"Bem... se você promete, eu acredito." Falei e ele me beijou outra fez.

A verdade é que já faz três anos desde que tudo isso aconteceu, e desde então eu e Draco estamos juntos. Ainda brigamos, com freqüência, claro, mas nada que nos faça querer ficar separados outra vez.

Mais tarde, bem mais tarde, Lionel admitiu que gostava de mim um pouquinho mais do que deveria, mas ele nunca demonstrou, mas depois de alguns meses ele desencanou e encontrou uma namorada. Não durou muito tempo, assim como todos os outros relacionamentos que ele teve nesses três anos.

Flea sumiu do Caribe e a encontramos apenas em Londres, três semanas mais tarde, quando voltamos. Ela disse que o tal garoto, Davi, levou-a para uma viagem num Cruzeiro, mas que eles não estavam mais juntos. E isso não me surpreendeu. No momento ela namora o filho do dono do Profeta Diário, mas não sei dizer se vai durar.

Arlin e Andrew namoraram por dois anos, mas terminaram quando ela decidiu viajar pela Europa, aprimorando seus conhecimentos em Medibruxaria. Ela volta semana que vem, depois de um ano de estudos e viagens, e por mais que negue, Andrew está mais desnorteado do que uma abelha em dia de chuva.

Brian e Dora estão casados, por mais louco que isso possa parecer. Ele a ajudou com seu problema com bebidas, e hoje ela bebe apenas socialmente. Ela continua com o mesmo jeito mal-humorado de sempre, mas o bom-humor de Brian compensa tudo. Eles moram juntos, num pequeno flat num subúrbio simpático de Londres.

Claire e Patrick ainda estão juntos, e vão comemorar nove anos de namoro nesse fim de semana. Patrick vai, finalmente, pedi-la em casamento. Ele me contou e pediu segredo, mas eu estraguei tudo e gritei que ele iria pedi-la em casamento no exato segundo em que a vi. Agora ela finge que não sabe, então tudo está bem.

Eu e Draco? Continuamos perseguindo nosso "Felizes para Sempre."

_Ginny Weasley, 17 de agosto de 2006._

Draco fechou o diário da esposa no exato instante em que ela abria a porta do quarto.

"Draco!" Gritou Ginny, ao ver o loiro fechando diário e tentando escondê-lo. "Você... meu diário!"

E no instante seguinte Ginny pulou em cima do loiro, praticamente esmagando-o, enquanto tentava alcançar o diário.

"Onde você encontrou isso? Meu Deus, eu não escrevo nisso há anos!" Exclamou a ruiva, conseguindo tirar o diário das mãos do marido, que começou a rir.

"Ainda bem, senão eu começaria a duvidar de que você tem de fato os trinta anos que diz ter." Ele sorriu torto, e Ginny deu-lhe um tapinha fraco no braço.

"Chato... Merlin! Você não deveria ter lido isso." Ela murmurou, obviamente envergonhada. "Merlin!"

"Huuum, não posso dizer que não gostei." Ele sorriu. "Principalmente na parte em que você conta como eu te deixo louca, quente, excitada, e em como consigo fazer você ter orgasmos múltiplos." Ele sorriu malicioso, puxando a esposa para o colo.

"Como se você já não soubesse." Ela murmurou, deixando o loiro beijá-la no pescoço, mas quando ele tentou colocar as mãos por baixo das roupas de inverno que ela usava, foi barrado.

"Draco, o pessoal vai chegar para a ceia de natal a qualquer momento." Murmurou Ginny.

"Huuum, isso me lembra que você precisa atualizar algumas coisas nesse diário, como," Draco pegou o diário na cama e o abriu na última página. "Arlin e Andrew estão casados agora, e Claire e Patrick também. Lionel continua solteiro, então eu acho que é isso e... ah, Flea não ficou nem dois meses com o cara do Profeta, não foi isso? Com quem que ela está agora?"

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Como vou saber, ela muda toda a semana."

Draco puxou Ginny para outro beijo e depois a olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso.

"E o que você pediu para o Papai Noel nesse Natal? Outro loiro gostoso como esse?" Ele indicou a si mesmo.

Ginny riu de leve.

"Não, pedi por um filhinho." Ela falou, e riu ao ver os olhos de Draco duplicarem de tamanho. Ele olhou para a barriga da esposa.

"Você está grávida?" Perguntou, assombrado, e Ginny se inclinou para beijá-lo.

"O que você acha?" Murmurou contra os lábios dele. Draco a puxou e beijou intensamente, e assim que terminaram o beijo, fitaram-se nos olhos, cheios de amor.

Sem dizer nada, o loiro pegou o diário e riscou algo nele, reescrevendo algo em seguida.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ginny espiou o que ele estava escrevendo.

_Eu e Draco?_

**_Seremos felizes para sempre._**

Ginny sorriu e Draco largou o diário, colocando as mãos no rosto da esposa.

"Esse é o melhor presente de natal que você poderia pedir." Falou.

"Melhor do que um loiro gostoso?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo travessa. Draco pareceu ponderar, mas depois sorriu, abraçando a esposa e caindo por cima dela sobre a cama, arrancando outra risada dos lábios em forma de coração.

"Muito melhor." Murmurou, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

* * *

¹Leonardo da Vinci .


End file.
